Crude and Direct (But It's Totally Worth It)
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Near's a pretty direct kid and Matt tells us a little of the young genius. Matt's POV This is shota reference. Rated T for Mild Language and non-explicit sexual references. Just read. ONE-SHOT! Do not add to alerts.


OMG I FEEL SOOO LOVED! I've got a bunch of follows, reviews, favs! I love you guys *teary I wrote this little story a while ago and decided to post it for all the love!

Thanks guys ^^

Summary: Near's a pretty direct kid and Matt tells us a little of the young genius. Matt's POV This is shota reference.

Rated T

Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm suffering enough! I DON'T EFFIN OWN THE EPIC-NESS THAT IS DEATH NOTE.

Alex: Chill...

Reikan: *sob* It's just so hard to admit...

Alex: *pats back* Truths a bitch, huh...

Reikan: *Nod*

Both: ... Enjoy...

* * *

~x~

Near's a pretty straightforward kid.

I mean straight as a road with those annoying bumps. (As for sexual orientation, he's Matt-sexual. Wink)

He has a signature emotionless stare when he crudely comments and that's what blows people off the most.

Especially when it comes to me.

I don't regret (_AT ALL_) taking the kid. It's, like, the best thing that's ever happened to me (I _REALLY_ couldn't wait until he got to 13... 18's worse).

But since I got him for myself, and practically became his world, he would send off those who came next to me.

Like one of our friends, Misa.

We were just sitting, watching a movie, when it happened. Misa, being the cute flirt (sorry to admit) she was, had seem to tick him off:

"Hey Near! You're still cute as ever!"

He came up to us and Misa took him into her lap. He began shifting then straddled her and gazed at her breasts.

Then he cupped them and squeezed.

"See! He needs a female model! Now you've got him curious." She whispered to me totally fine with the fondling. He got off of her and sat on my lap.

"Awww, Near, why'd you go!?" She whined.

"You're breasts bother me. I like Matt's chest better. It's smooth, comfortable and strong..." He blushed and played with his unrealistic soft hair. Then his cute face went back to its blank look as he fiddled with his robot and finished it off with: "Your chest is mushy, bumpy and uncomfortable."

There was a silence as Misa's face burned and tears swelled up in her eyes.

_Great._ Another kid to tend to.

Later that night I had Near apologize and being the fucking adorable kid he is, he told me he was jealous of her flirting.

I let it slide, of course.

Pst. It was totally worth it that night. I'm sure Near's been practicing.

But as if I'd tell you of my wondrous pleasure. Find your own!

(He still had to apologize after, though. My supply of cigarettes was on the line...)

Now, as I was saying: see how frank he is?

It even happened to my best bud, Mello. We were shopping and Mello was begging for more chocolate, ignoring his lackeys' offers.

And when I mean begging I mean _grinding_ on me. Mello's got a great body and we've went out before (Near's more important to me, he knows but ignores that.) It's probably the main reason why he knows how to seduce me.

Until Near took me out of the trance...

"Matt _please_... you haven't been hanging with me since that _kid_ crawled in." Mello and Near stared at each other.

"He's needs my help, Mels. You expect me to abandon him?" Mello grumbled a 'yes,' never breaking contact. I sighed. "You two need to warm up to each other..." They scoffed and the gaze grew even more intense. I'm sure I heard the snaps and pops coming from the tension (and invisible lighting) they created. I'm sure if there was to be a WW3, these two will be at the frontier.

Now, Mello cupped my cheeks and pulled my goggles up as he whispered and gazed into my eyes saying- no _cooing_: "Please Matt... I'll pay you back..." He winked and his eyes flared with lust.

I averted my eyes as I agreed to get _four_ more boxes and he began eating the first one.

"I hope you'll find a reasonable diet plan for all that fat, Mello. Preferably soon." Near told him.

"What did you say you little fuck?" Mello hissed as he glared down at Near who looked back expressionless.

"I said lose weight, Mello. It appears some fat is begging to be released and squeezing through that ungodly tight fabric of yours. I think I already heard a tear when you began stuffing your soon to be puffed face."

Near stood behind my leg as Mello practically grew _claws_ and roared with a new passion to destroy the boy. Thankfully, he was held back by his mafia buddies, but, painfully, got some nasty shiners on their ruffian faces.

Near made sly retort of how Mello looked like a dragon soon after Mello cooled down. I picked him up and ran dodging each gunshot that came our way.

"Near you bastard!"

I gave him a new toy after he made a whole speech to Mels of how sorry he was and got him some chocolates too.

I probably spoil him, don't I?

But whatever, right? He's mine and that jealousy stuff totally get's me more scores (I love Near, trust me. So for you sickos who think I just fuck him for satisfaction, you've got another thing coming!)

Near's direct when it comes to having me for himself.

But it's totally worth it.

Especially when he became 15.

~x~

* * *

A/N: I can totally image Matt's grin after that last sentence. So, how was it? I think I'm making Matt seems like a pervert, I'll change that so don't think I want him this way.

Review, check for my polls, favorite and do not add this to your alerts. This was a one-shot.

**Reikan Out.**

**"If you 'Sprinkle' when you 'Tinkle' Be a Neatie and wipe the Seatie.**

**-A sign on a bathroom stall at a 'party' I went to.**

**Ridiculous, right? But you gotta love corny stuff like that 'cause I know I do. *grin***


End file.
